Teaching a Beast Boy
by lostmoonchild
Summary: What happens when Raven decides to teach Beast Boy about respecting her boundaries? To find out, you've gotta read. Better than it sounds... I think.


lostmoonchild: Okay, this was the product of extreme boredom due to the fact I've been home all fricking week sick with God knows what. I just got to thinking one day about what would happen if Raven decided to "teach" Beast Boy about respecting boundaries and this little fanfic was created. I don't own Teen Titans in any shape or form, this fanfic is mine however.

* * *

Teaching a Beast Boy

"Come on, Rae, just try it!" Beast Boy said waving some tofu bacon in front of Raven's face.

Raven made a disgusted face and pushed the "food" away from her. "Friend, I haven't seen you eat anything. Do you wish for any food?" Starfire asked looking curious at Raven.

"No." Raven answered drinking some tea. "I'll stick with my tea."

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smirked a little. "Just try a little bit. Its good.." Beast Boy said still trying to coax Raven into eating tofu.

Raven frowned slightly and glared at Beast Boy, making sure to silently threaten him. "If she doesn't want to eat, then she doesn't have to eat." Robin said not looking away from the TV.

"What did you eat in Azarath? Maybe I can make it for you." Cyborg suggested knowing his was pushing the limits of Raven's patience.

Raven smirked a little knowing exactly how to make them leave her alone. "Well, demons at the flesh of humans who wandered into their territory. My kind weren't too picky, eat whatever is left behind unless its bone." Raven said getting up and heading to her room, satisfied now that everybody would leave her alone.

When she got to her room, she tried to meditate but found herself unable to because of images of a certain green skinned shape shifter. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.. Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." Raven chanted closing her eyes.

After an hour, somebody knocked on the door ruining her concentration. "Its open." Raven said knowing almost automatically who it was.

"Uh, hi?" Beast Boy said opening the door. "Can I come in?"

Raven opened her mouth to make a smart comment about if she said that the door was open then the person she was talking to could come in but decided against it when an interesting idea crossed her mind. She'd teach the shape shifter a little about respecting boundaries. "Knock yourself out." Raven said closing her eyes, pretending not to be interested.

"I brought you some food."

Raven glanced at Beat Boy and saw that Beast Boy had brought her some grapes. She smirked and grabbed one of the grapes, noticing he was watching her. "This isn't tofu, is it?" Raven questioned.

"No. Robin told me that if I brought you any tofu, you'd kill me or something." Beast Boy answered.

"Oh really?" Raven questioned taking one of the grapes and sucking on it a little.

Beast Boy nodded and watched Raven carefully, wondering for a moment if she had any idea on what she was doing to him. "Y-yeah.." Beast boy stammered.

Raven faked innocence and she smiled a little at him. "Why do you sound nervous? Do you think I'd honestly kill you?" Raven questioned moving so her face was a few inches away from Beast Boy's.

"N-no."

"Then why are you stuttering? Am I making you nervous?" This was almost too good to be true.

"A-a little."

Raven pouted a little and whispered moving a little closer, "Want to know how a demon makes somebody stop being nervous around them?"

"E-eat them?"

"The demon line I'm descended from prefers humans whether for sex or for eating. I prefer humans because they're interesting."

"Like how?"

"Like how, you wonder." Raven murmured slowly knowing she was tormenting him. "Like how they never realize when they've managed to get themselves into trouble until it becomes immediately obvious to them."

"Am I in trouble?" Beast Boy questioned with a funny grin.

"Perhaps. I want to teach you and only you something about my race, Beast Boy. Would you allow me to?"

Beast Boy wasn't sure if he should trust Raven's actions and nodded a little, knowing that all he'd have to do is change into some large animal Raven couldn't handle and he could get away. "O-okay. What do I have to do?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven smiled a little starting to realize quickly her feelings for the shape shifter. "Close your eyes." Raven murmured looking even more innocent. _Come on, close your eyes like a good boy._ She thought watching as he slowly closed his eyes. "Good."

"Now what?"

"This." Raven said before kissing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy jumped a little before responding to the kiss. He loved Raven, it was common knowledge to everybody in the Tower. Common knowledge to everybody except for the object of his affections and for some time to himself. "Raven…" Beast Boy said when they pulled apart for air. "Tell me something.."

"What?"

"The day we met, did you know you put a spell over me?"

"I don't cast spells on people if I can help it." Raven answered starting to feel offended.

"You did with me. The first time I saw you, I thought that you were a goddess or something. When you spoke, it was like you said a spell that my ears could hear."

Raven smiled faintly and said, "I guess you did the same with me."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before starting to kiss again. _Back to the lesson!_ Raven ordered herself while pushing Beast Boy's hands away from her breasts. She smiled faintly and started undressing Beast Boy, watching with amusement as Beast Boy looked ready to argue when she stopped just below his waist. "Everybody has boundaries, Beast Boy, even you should understand that." Raven murmured in Beast Boy's ears. "I have boundaries, and I love it when they're respected."

"Uh huh.." Beast Boy groaned as he felt Raven run her fingers along his chest.

"You have boundaries, I know it. Tell me, am I pushing them yet?" Raven questioned. _Tell me, am I? I want to know so I know what happens when I push past your boundaries._

"Yes." Beast Boy groaned.

"What are you going to do?"

"This."

Raven nearly yelled in surprise when Beast Boy moved so she was on the bottom and he was on top. She moaned when Beast Boy kissed her with a fire she hadn't known he had in him and responded with the same passion. Another moan escaped Raven's lips as she struggled to keep from going insane from his touches, and gasped when she felt herself being completely undressed.

She cried out softly when Beast Boy started playing with one breast while sucking on the other. She needed him and was going to show him by any means possible. Raven kissed Beast Boy's head hoping to get his attention and pinned him. "Humans dominate, just like demons." Raven whispered undressing Beast Boy completely.

Beast Boy groaned and started trying to get Raven under him again before thinking of something. Grinning slightly, he stuck a couple fingers in Raven's opening and watched the look of pure pleasure show on her pale face. He moved his fingers slowly and felt Raven roughly move her hips against his fingers. "its better lying down." Beast Boy offered.

_Damn him!_ Raven screamed mentally as she laid down on the bed and moaned as Beast Boy shoved his fingers harder into her. After a while they couldn't take the longing anymore so Raven spread her legs and arched up when Beast Boy carefully placed himself in her. A cry of pain escaped her lips as Raven felt Beast Boy break down her barrier which resulted in Beast Boy stopping for a few minutes until she adjusted to him. Slowly, Beast Boy started moving, gradually speeding up.

Moans escaped Raven's lips as she felt Beast Boy practically ramming into her. The next thing either of them knew, they were literally seeing stars as they climaxed. Gasps escaped their lips as Beast Boy rolled off of the half demon girl, grinning. "I'm assuming you were trying to teach me a lesson." Beast Boy said with a grin.

Raven's eyes were slightly unfocused as she nodded a little. "Boundaries… must be.. Respected.." Raven said between breaths. "Next time.. You try to.. Feed me tofu… I will torture you… in ways you won't be able to imagine."

"That a promise?"

"No, a guarantee."

_Try to teach him something and he teaches me something. How in the hell does that work!_ Raven shouted mentally as she kissed Beast Boy's chest, noticing how muscular he was for the first time.

Beast Boy grinned a little and held Raven close for a while until they had to take a shower and get dressed before anybody noticed that there was silence. "I love you." Beast Boy whispered kissing her quickly.

Raven blushed when Beast Boy left and closed her eyes for a few minutes. "I love you too, Beast Boy.. I love you too." Raven murmured lying down and falling asleep almost immediately.

lostmoonchild: Okay, here we go! My first BB/Rae fic (technically first Teen Titans) fiction but anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


End file.
